


Suddenly Self-Conscious

by thecheekydragon



Series: Leave It to Gwaine [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fic for Art, Gwaine is an exhibitionist, M/M, Modern AU, Monmouth Collection, Origami is romantic okay?, POV Alternating, Short Shorts, fashion is my kryptonite, let's snog behind this clothes rack, like-minded dirty thought thinkers think alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin catches Arthur's attention during a runway modelling gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Self-Conscious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on May 24, 2012.
> 
> Companion fic for [art](http://waltzing-mice.livejournal.com/75407.html) by [disco-mouse](http://disco_mouse.livejournal.com) (formerly waltzing_mice) for [merlin-ficart](http://merlin_ficart.livejournal.com) challenge.

**

Merlin never would have said he was the self-conscious type. But, then, he didn’t usually let Gwaine talk him into such ridiculous things either.

“It’s for a good cause, Merlin,” Gwaine had insisted with all the dramatic flair he could summon.

“And what cause would that be?” Merlin had rejoined sarcastically. The only good causes Gwaine tended to focus on were the ones that ended up with him getting laid.

Gwaine had given him that lascivious (Gwaine called it ‘winsome’) grin and Merlin had known he was in trouble. 

“We’re a bloke short,” Gwaine had said. “And Geoffrey’s already pissing a fit about his new summer collection and you’re just about the right size...”

Merlin had rolled his eyes. Of course, he was. It was nothing short of incredible that Merlin always seemed to be just the right something whenever Gwaine needed him.

“There’s only four changes,” Gwaine had continued to coax. “And it’s not like you’ve never modelled before.”

And this was how Merlin had found himself walking the runway at the local banquet hall for the debut of Geoffrey Monmouth’s new summer collection. 

Gwaine was right, of course. Modelling wasn’t new for Merlin. He occasionally modelled for a clothing line called The Grunge Beat but it was mostly still shots for the company’s mail and online catalogue. And it involved modelling mostly t-shirts, jeans and hoodies not the kind of higher-end fashion Gwaine usually modelled for. Still, Merlin was in no sense of the word a ‘fashion model’ as Gwaine could (and did) legitimately claim. He was, in fact, a software engineer who worked for a successful developing firm, a job he frequently did in jeans and a t-shirt (and sometimes his pyjama bottoms if he was able to swing working from home).

He let Gwaine adjust the collar on the white shirt, just barely restraining himself from slapping his friend’s hands as they pulled open the V of the shirt a little wider. Just because Gwaine was an exhibitionist didn’t mean that Merlin had to expose more chest than he was comfortable with. The shorts he had on were already short beyond decency, as far as he was concerned, showing off not only his long, very white legs and knobby knees but also hugging his back and front sides a little more snugly than he was used to. 

Gwaine looked Merlin up and down then grinned. “This outfit is your number,” he teased, giving him a playful wink. “I’m kind of jealous you get to wear it while I have to go out in the suit.” 

Merlin couldn’t find it in him to be sympathetic. Gwaine looked positively dashing in the summer suit though he suspected his friend would have liked to have shown a bit more skin than it allowed. The shirt Merlin was wearing was kind of draughty and he felt as though he was going to burst out of these shorts any second. Did men actually wear this sort of thing? he wondered. In public? 

“Off you go,” Gwaine told him, encouraging Merlin forward with a nudge. 

And damn if Gwaine didn’t slap him on the butt just before Merlin stepped through the curtain for his final runway walk. 

**

Arthur had taken notice of the tall lanky dark-haired model from the get-go, but it was the fourth time he strutted down the runway that really caught his attention.

He had looked good in the other ensembles he had shown off – though Arthur suspected the young man was more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt than designer labels – but the fourth...

Words could not describe the gamut of feelings that were evoked upon seeing the dark-haired beauty in those impossibly short, tight walking shorts and accompanying white cotton shirt, the V of which was open almost to his navel, exposing an exquisite lean torso that merged with an impressively long and beautiful neck.

Wow.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/thecheekydragon/pic/001yrqtw/)

It had been Elena who had dragged him here – mostly against his will – arguing that she needed a “man’s opinion” on the new Monmouth Collection she was considering carrying in her ladies’ and men’s fashion boutique. 

So this was how Arthur had found himself in a front row seat at a fashion show aimed at local vendors like Elena, trying not to look like he was ogling the model currently walking the runway. But Arthur couldn’t help but be impressed by him. He really couldn’t. It was those long legs, narrow hips, lean torso and incredible neck. And those fantastic cheekbones. Yeah, Arthur decided, those cheekbones were definitely the clincher.

**

Merlin had turned and was heading back to the start of the runway when he felt rather than saw lustful eyes on him. He surreptitiously cast a glance out over the audience, his gaze falling on a man - blonde, fit, and impeccably dressed in a casual suit – in one of the front row seats. Though the man’s eyes were masked by darkness, Merlin could feel the lustful gaze directed at him and he flushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious and utterly exposed. 

Off stage, he hurried to the dressing area, where his t-shirt and jeans were waiting to be changed back into. Merlin quickly shed the shorts and shirt and yanked on his clothes, knowing Gwaine would return soon from the runway and would probably tease him about his budding exhibitionist tendencies.

He had just pulled the t-shirt over his head and was hanging up the shirt-and-shorts ensemble when Gwaine gave him a hearty slap on the back.

“Think you’ve got an admirer,” he announced, grinning mischievously at Merlin.

“As if,” Merlin scoffed to deflect Gwaine’s attention. Leave it to Gwaine to pick up on that.

Gwaine nodded toward the curtained runway. “Blond chap in the front row. He was staring at you. And I am pretty sure he was thinking dirty thoughts.”

Merlin snorted. “Dirty thoughts. Really? Like you could possibly know his thoughts were dirty.”

“Like-minded dirty thought thinkers think alike,” Gwaine replied and Merlin had to give his head a shake. He was used to Gwaine making no sense but this was a new kind of nonsense he was spouting. Dirty thought thinkers?

Gwaine expertly changed his clothes then wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “Better not be thinking you’re racing off, pretty boy,” he said. “You’re coming with me to the after-social for a little wine and cheese entertainment. With any luck, your admirer will be there,” he added with a wink.

Merlin’s ‘fuck off’ got muffled in Gwaine’s armpit when his friend pulled him into a head-lock and delivered a gentle noogie.

**

“It’s okay if we go to the wine and cheese after-social, right? I’d love to meet Geoffrey Monmouth. His designs are brilliant.” 

Elena looked at him like she expected a protest then frowned when Arthur gave her his most charming smile. He could care less about rubbing elbows and sipping wine with the fashion designer but he did hope to catch another glimpse of that dark-haired beauty.

Arthur spotted him five minutes into making their way around the room, Elena making a beeline for Monmouth while Arthur headed in the direction of the wine and cheese. Not surprisingly, the model with the incredible cheekbones (among other things) had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, clothes that somehow looked as fantastic on him as the ones he had shown off on the runway, maybe even more so. When he saw the young man and the model with the shiny glorious hair make their way toward Monmouth, Arthur quickly grabbed two glasses of wine and headed to join Elena, who had not surprisingly accosted the designer and was now commanding his attention.

He sidled up next to Elena, handing her a glass of wine, just in time to hear her say to the beautiful model he was decidedly not obsessed with, “You were fabulous, Merlin! Geoffrey’s clothes looked fantastic on you. Really, no one would have the slightest clue that you were not a regular model. You were simply fabulous. Isn’t that right, Arthur?”

“Absolutely,” Arthur said right on cue, giving ‘Merlin’ what he hoped was a knee-bending smile. As it was, Arthur’s own knees had started to get weak the second the dark-haired beauty with the fantastic cheekbones had turned captivating blue eyes behind long, sexy lashes on him. 

**

A soft blush settled across Merlin’s cheeks as the blond man who had watched him walk the runway so intently smiled at him, a smile that did not in any way make Merlin’s knees go weak. Except it did and when he heard Gwaine sneak out a snort beside him, he absolutely did not attempt to stomp on his foot. 

“Um, thanks,” he said to the man – Arthur – offering a somewhat bashful smile in return. Which was ridiculous because Merlin was not generally bashful or shy. He usually didn’t have any reason to be. But this man’s interest and attention – not to mention his good looks and extreme hotness - made Merlin very much want to impress him and with that came feelings of insecurity and self-consciousness. He was not Gwaine, who could easily charm the panties off any woman or man, with just one swish of his shiny, glorious hair.

And apparently Gwaine was doing just that with the woman they had just met - Elena. In fact, Merlin was suddenly aware that Monmouth seemed to have gravitated away from their group and so had Gwaine and Elena, leaving Merlin alone with Arthur. 

He tried to think what small-talk he could offer but his attempt was cut short when Arthur grinned at him, grabbed for his hand, and then pulled him along through the crowd toward an unknown destination. Merlin was too shocked to voice any protest, so he simply went along. He became surprised further when Arthur led them into the area behind the stage the models had used for changing clothes, stopped in front of a rack full of Monmouth’s designs, furtively glanced around, and then tugged Merlin behind it.

“So,” Arthur said, the knee-bending smile returning.

“So,” Merlin echoed, his heart thumping.

Arthur gave him a studied look then said, quite unexpectedly, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Merlin snorted. “No,” he answered with amusement, though his heart continued to thump madly. It may have been a cheesy pick-up line, but it still made his heart hammer and his knees weak.

Arthur sighed, his smile now wry. “Well, I can see you’re the romantic type,” he said.

Merlin huffed out a laugh. “I’m very romantic, I’ll have you know.”

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really?” he said in challenge, the grin returning. “I’m not sure I’m convinced.” 

Merlin would never be able to explain what happened next or what possibly could have possessed him but he promptly leaned in and pressed his lips to the blond man’s grinning ones.

**

Arthur had not expected Merlin to lean in and kiss him. The feel of Merlin’s warm lips on his made Arthur dizzy with surprise and pleasure. Clearly there was more to this beautiful man than long legs and fantastic cheekbones. And Arthur very much wanted to be able explore what more there was. 

Merlin pulled his mouth away then peeked up at Arthur through those incredible eyelashes. “How about that?” he asked.

Arthur thought for sure his knees would give out but he managed to stay on his feet. He tilted his head and pretended to assess. “Spontaneous,” he said finally, “and very,very hot”, he added, “But I’m not sure if it qualifies as _romantic_.”

Merlin chuckled, a rosy blush creeping up from his neck and settling on his cheekbones. Arthur fell further in love. “Then how about I buy you a coffee and make an origami rose out of the paper cup for you to up the romantic vibe?” Merlin proposed.

Merlin was definitely flirting now and Arthur was definitely head over heels. “Coffee and origami are two of my favourite things,” he told Merlin. “So let’s make that a date.”

“A date?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur nodded. “You know, so we can have a more detailed conversation about love at first sight and other such things.”

“Ah,” said Merlin, the corners of his mouth turning up into a grin. “It’s a date then.”

**


End file.
